


Smile

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: "Why don't you smile anymore?"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, The Buckley Siblings One Shots





	Smile

Sixteen year old Buck looked at his sister after he asked, his frown deepening when she refused to look at him. Instead, she played with the obnoxiously large and expensive engagement ring he had teased her about when she first showed it to him. When she didn’t answer, the teenager finally moved across the room so he could look his big sister in the eyes, wanting her to admit that something wasn’t right.

He had known her his entire life, and over the past two years, he had seen her start to change. The first time she asked her boyfriend permission to order dessert whilst they were out for a family meal, had been his first cause for alarm. Mostly because she always ordered dessert, in fact, growing up, she had continually told them that dessert was the best part and if she could skip the first two courses. Doug has given her a look and she had declined.

Another warning was the fact her phone was ringing continually at that current moment in time, and he could see the name of the man he loathed popping up. He had called at least fifteen times in the last half an hour and Maddie had just sat on the floor of her old bedroom with her younger brother. Neither of them had really spoken, she had told him she needed somewhere to breathe, and he had been good at giving her what she needed.

Now, he was worried Doug had stolen her smile. Because he couldn’t remember the last time he had genuinely seen her eyes light up, he hadn’t heard her laugh in months. Her phone rang again and he resisted the urge to throw it across the room, especially when she flinched, “Why don’t we turn your phone off and go sneak out onto the roof with ice cream?” He asked, glad when she nodded, watching as she did as he asked and finally turned her phone off. No more ringing, it was finally just the two of them.

“Come on, Mads. I got cookie dough flavour just for you.” That earned him the smallest of smiles, but he wanted more, “And then I’ll tell you all about me auditioning for Spring Awakening and the look on mom and dads face when they found out.”

It was enough to earn a giggle from the woman as she stood up, and he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. Maddie had always been there to make sure he smiled growing up, maybe it was his time to pay her back.


End file.
